


Can it get any Worse?

by aimless38



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omi has a very, very bad night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can it get any Worse?

One more freaking delivery and then I could head for home. I drew the short straw this time and looked up at the leaden skies as I loaded the flowers into the scooter.

I hated that pink monstrosity but it had the shop logo on it and in order to maintain our cover I had to use it. This delivery was all the way across town and I had to dodge the other maniacs on the road as they tried to beat the storm home.

I heard a rumble of thunder as I knocked on the door of the location of the last delivery. A teenaged girl opened the door and I rolled my eyes as she squealed. Apparently the flowers were from her boyfriend but that did not stop her from giving me the once over. She even pressed a piece of paper with her phone number on it into my hand along with the tip. What ever happened to loyalty? I’m so glad I don’t have one of those giggly, clingy, overly perfumed vacuous females as a lover.

I pulled my coat higher around my neck and sprinted to the scooter as the first fat drops splattered on my head. Why did this delivery have to be at the very back of an apartment complex? I flinched as lightning cracked overhead and then the skies really opened. By the time I got to the pink monstrosity I was soaked to the skin. The whipping wind drove every icy drop under the thin protection of the nylon on the too light of a jacket I’d grabbed as I went out the door. I was finished though and could now leave. I was looking forward to a hot shower and some food. I did not feel well this morning and hadn’t had any food since last night. I was so tempted to skip school today but I had to keep up the pretense. I already missed enough due to missions. So having the sniffles and a sore throat did not qualify to keep me in bed.

The scooter sputtered a bit but started. I breathed a sigh of relief and carefully drove out of the parking lot. Visibility was next to nothing and I swear the wind was now flinging sleet at the windshield. It took all my concentration to keep the vehicle on the road and even then it was a miracle I was able to drive at all. One particularly violent lightning strike made the street go dark. The meager headlights on the scooter did little to penetrate the rain torn blackness. Great what next? I just had to open my big fat mouth... no sooner did I utter that phrase when the scooter sputtered again. Only this time it died and the final cough the engine gave was not encouraging. Damn it! Why me?

I slammed open the little side door and got out into the rain. I grabbed my flashlight and took a quick look at the engine. The stupid thing was totally dead and I did not have the tools or the inclination to fix it. Ok I’ll just get out my cell phone and get someone to pick me up. I flipped the cover open and groaned. The battery was dead... god I’m an idiot. I forgot to charge it last night. Ok I can deal with this I’ll just find a payphone and call a cab. I looked up and down the block and could not see more than three feet in front of my nose. So I started walking. Wet, miserable and sneezing I trudged along the sidewalk. I almost shouted in joy when I spotted a phone. I shut myself in the booth and dug for my wallet for my calling card.

One fruitless search later I banged my head against the glass wall when I realized where my wallet was... on my dresser next to my phone charger. Ok I can deal with this. I coordinate complicated missions for god sake. I dug through my pockets and found enough change for two phone calls. Rescue was at hand. I dialed the shop number and waited...and waited. Then the answering machine kicked on. The message I left was not very nice and full of language I don’t normally use. I then used the last of my coins to dial Ken’s cell phone. I listened to it ring then click over to voice mail. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Stranded in a phone booth during one of the worst storms during the year. I had no money for a cab, could not get a hold of Ken, and was out of money. I ask again WHY ME? There was no help for it. I’d have to walk home. I judged it to be a good three miles and that was even with all the shortcuts. I really was not too worried about all the alleys I decided to use in my trek back to the shop. They would offer some shelter and the foul weather had probably driven all the predators inside for the night. I really didn’t worry overmuch about the unsavory element I might encounter in said dark alleyways. I was probably more dangerous than they were.

Still I kept a wary eye out as I half ran hunched down into my coat to try and buffer the wind. I was left unmolested and made pretty good time. The respite from the wind as I navigated the dark corridors between the buildings was a welcome relief. I could not feel my fingers and my feet were blocks of ice. In addition to the storm doing its best to drown me the temperature was dropping. My breath fogged out in front of me and I put on a burst of speed. I was almost home and exhaustion from too many late nights studying and mission planning had taken its toll.

The shop was a welcome sight and I frowned as I unlocked the back door. It was dark inside the kitchen and as I flipped on the light I saw a post-it note stuck to the refrigerator. I knew that Aya and Yohji were gone on a recon mission and would not be back till tomorrow. The note explained why Ken was not there. He’d decided to take his soccer kids out for pizza. I was so cold at this point that I was beyond shivering. I could feel an ominous tickle in the back of my throat which was already sore and scratchy.

I sighed as depression hit me like a fist in the gut. I hated to be alone and coupled with feeling miserable all I really wanted was a hug. I flipped on all the lights just to make me feel a bit better and dragged myself upstairs to my room. The wet clothes went into a heap on the floor. I was normally tidy but right now I did not give a care to where they landed. I had a monstrous headache and my limbs felt like they had lead weights attached. I sighed and crawled into bed and pulled the covers up over my head. The bed was cold; I was cold and miserable. I wanted desperately for my boyfriend to take care of me. Gradually my blanket cocoon warmed and I drifted into a restless sleep.

The next thing I knew the bed dipped as someone sat on the edge. I panicked for a scant moment before a voice I recognized cut through my grogginess. God I felt like shit. My nose was clogged shut, I was still freezing cold and my chest hurt.

“Omi? Are you alright? Why are you in bed so early?” I felt a hand stroke the mound of blankets in the vicinity of my shoulder. “Where’s the scooter?”

I did not bother emerging from my cocoon to answer. “Broke down, walked home…feel like shit.” Then I started to cough.

“Why didn’t you call?” Ken peeled the blankets away and I peered blearily up at him and frowned.

Exasperated and cranky my hand shot out and pinched him hard on the side. He yelped and protested.

“Hey! What was that for?” I sighed and felt even more miserable. He looked so concerned and I was being a beast.

“Mmm… sorry. My phone was dead; I left my wallet here and only had enough change for two calls. I’m freezing. My chest hurts and I ache all over.” My whole speech was punctuated with coughing fits.

“Oh baby I’m so sorry. I did not hear my phone in the pizza place. It was a zoo in there.” His hand reached out to brush the hair off of my forehead and I leaned into that soothing caress.

“Shit Omi you’re burning up. Maybe I should get you to the hospital.” He stroked down the side of my face and cupped my cheek with the palm of his hand.

“I’m ok. I just need rest, some cough syrup and Tylenol. Some juice would be nice.” I was so freaking tired my eyes sagged shut and I slumped back onto the bed.

I felt lips on my forehead and then a gentle kiss on my upturned mouth. “I’ll be right back with what you need.”

I felt him leave the bed and smiled. Even though I felt awful I was not alone anymore and I trusted Ken to take care of me. “Mmm...kay hurry back.” I murmured drowsily and pulled the covers tightly under my chin.

Ken returned and helped me sit up. I swallowed the pills he handed me and took the vile cough medicine and tried not to gag. I washed the taste out of my mouth with the apple juice he brought. I smiled gratefully up at him when he placed a cold gel pack in a washcloth on my forehead. Lastly he rubbed Vics all over my chest and neck. Despite the heat radiating from my face I still felt chilled. The Ken stripped and started to get into bed with me.

“Wait… no you’ll get sick too.” I really wanted him here but not at the expense of his health.

Ken ignored me and climbed into bed. He spooned up behind me and wrapped his arms around my chest. My lover felt wonderfully warm and I snuggled back against his lithely muscular body.

“Go to sleep Omi I’ll watch over you. You’re not alone.” He could read me well. Ken knew that being alone was the worst thing that could be inflicted upon me. I needed my friends, family and team mates nearby. I thrived on their attention.

I felt so safe in Ken’s arms and savored every moment I got to spend with my lover. He did not care if I was sick, miserable and covered in stinky vapor rub.

“Love you.” I whispered.

“Love you too Omi. So freaking much.” A warm kiss was dropped on my shoulder and finally at peace I drifted off to sleep. Confidant that he would hold true to his word and watch over me as I slept.


End file.
